The symbolic meanings
بســم الله الرحمن الرحيم The symbolic meanings The Ancient Egyptians believed in One God who was self-produced, self-existent, immortal, invisible, eternal, omniscient, almighty, etc. This One God was never represented. It is the functions and attributes of his domain that were represented. These attributes were called the neteru To know "God" is to know the numerous qualities of "God". The more we learn of these qualities (known as neteru), the closer we are getting to our divine origin. Far from being a primitive, polytheistic form, this is the highest expression of monotheistic mysticism. The animal or animal-headed neteru (gods/goddesses) are symbolic expressions of a deep spiritual understanding. When a total animal is depicted in Ancient Egypt, it represents a particular function/attribute in its purest form. When an animal-headed figure is depicted, it conveys that particular function/attribute in the human being. Ancient Egypt During the time of the Hyksos 13th-14th Dynasty '( Egypt about 1700 B.C.) ' According to Genesis, Joseph was one of Jacob’s twelve sons. Out of jealousy, Joseph’s brothers sold him to Midianite traders and these traders sold Joseph to an Egyptian officer named Potiphar. Eventually, through a period of trials and tribulations, the Lord enabled Joseph to rule over Egypt, second only to Pharaoh himself. The nember of joseph's family were 70 persons . ( When they came to Egypt) ( 1700 B.C.) 'AFTER 400 YEARS' The nember of the Egyptian hebrews were about 30,000.(At the time of exoduse) ( 1300 B.C.) The Original Egyptian Hieroglyph Of Hebrew Religious Terms First: The Egyptian Hebrew (Husetiu - Husechy) lived in Egypt around 400 years . Their language were The Ancient Egyptian Language . The Hebrew Language invented at the time of King Solemn.(300 years later). The ten commandment had been written by Ancient Egyptian Language. The Great mighty GOD spoke to MOSES by Ancient Egyptian Language. The following terms had original Egyptian meanings: THE TORAH ''' The Torah ( Hebrew: תּוֹרָה‎‎, "Instruction", "Teaching") is the Jewish name for the first five books of the Jewish Bible. In Hebrew the five books are named by the first phrase in the text: Bereshit ("In the beginning," Genesis), Shemot ("Names," Exodus), Vayikra ("He called", Leviticus1), Bamidbar ("In the desert," Numbers) and Devarim ("Words," Deuteronomy). The Tabernacle (Hebrew: משכן‎, mishkan, "residence" or "dwelling place"), according to the Hebrew Bible/Old Testament, was the portable dwelling place for the divine presence from the time of the Exodus from Egypt through the conquering of the land of Canaan. According to religious tradition, all of the laws found in the Torah, both written and oral, were given by God to Moses, some of them at Mount Sinai and others at the Tabernacle, and all the teachings were written down by Moses. The TABERNACLE The Tabernacle (Hebrew: משכן‎, mishkan, "residence" or "dwelling place"), according to the Hebrew Bible/Old Testament, was the portable dwelling place for the divine presence from the time of the Exodus from Egypt through the conquering of the land of Canaan. THE TANAKH The Tanakh (Hebrew: תַּנַ"ךְ‎, pronounced. THE TALMUD The Talmud תַּלְמוּד (Hebrew: תַּלְמוּד talmūd "instruction, learning", from a root lmd "teach, study") '''The Paleo-Hebrew alphabet (Hebrew: הכתב העברי הקדום) (Yiddish: כתב עברי) is an abjad offshoot of the ancient Semitic alphabet and closely related to the Phoenician alphabet from which it descends. It dates to the 10th century BCE or earlier. It was used as the main vehicle for writing the Hebrew language by the Israelites. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paleo-Hebrew_alphabet While many associate written Hebrew with the squarish letters adorned by curvy flourishes and occasionally vowel marks, Hebrew was originally written with a different, but related, script called Old Hebrew. The first evidence of this script is the Gezer Calendar, which dates to around the 10th century BCE and records agricultural activities throughout the year. This early form of Old Hebrew is graphically very similar to Phoenician. Also, like early Phoenician, Old Hebrew inscriptions did not indicate vowels http://www.ancientscripts.com/old_hebrew.html Hebrew is one of the longest continuously recorded languages thathas survived to the modern day. It first appeared around the late 11thor early 10th century BCE in the form of the Gezer calendar. While thescript on this inscription is called Old Hebrew, it is barely discerniblefrom Phoenician from where it originated. http://www.ancientscripts.com/hebrew.html Jews under the Ptolemies The language of the Egyptian Jewish people was Greek; after a generation or two immigrants from Israel forgot their Semitic speech. Their Hebrew scriptures they knew only in the Greek translation, which was named the Septuagint because, according to the legend, the translation had been made by the Seventy Translators under Ptolemy II Since the Seventy Translators were held to have been themselves miraculously inspired, there was no need for the Egyptian Jews to concern themselves with the original Hebrew. As a matter of fact, the translation of the Old Testament was made, bit by bit, in Egypt during the last three centuries before the Christian era. According to the first form of the legend, it was not the Old Testament as a whole, but only the five books of the Law which were translated by the Seventy Translators http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Ptolemaic_Egypt The Gezer calendar is a 10th century BCE inscribed limestone tablet discovered in excavations of the ancient Canaanite city of Gezer, 20 miles west of Jerusalem "Abijah" is probably the name of the scribe. The name means "Yah (abbreviated form of YHWH, the Hebrew name of the God of Israel)Yah is my father". This name appears in the Bible for several individuals, including a king of Judah (1 Kings 14:31). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gezer_calendar 'Hebrew was originally written with a different, but related, script called Old Hebrew. The first evidence of this script is the Gezer Calendar, which dates to around the 10th century BCE and records agricultural activities throughout the year. This early form of Old Hebrew is graphically very similar to Phoenician. Also, like early Phoenician, Old Hebrew inscriptions did not indicate vowels' 'http://www.ancientscripts.com/old_hebrew.html' 'The Gezer calendar is a 10th century BCE inscribed limestone tablet discovered in excavations of the ancient Canaanite city of Gezer, 20 miles west of Jerusalem' "Abijah" is probably the name of the scribe. The name means "Yah (abbreviated form of YHWH, the Hebrew name of the God of Israel)Yah is my father". This name appears in the Bible for several individuals, including a king of Judah (1 Kings 14:31). article here! Monotheism 'The essence of God is one not only in kind but also in number.' 'An individual person is nothing else than an individual intelligent essence.' Akhnytin Mythology: (Atenism) His reign from : 1351 - 1334 BC ''' '''The depiction of the Mythology: The one essence who is the uniqu person depicted as the sun disc with rays like arms all over the universe. ''' '''In the sun disc there are the symbol of KINGSHIP and ETERNITY. *'Omnipresent.' *'Omniscient.' *'Omnipotence.' *'Out of resemblance.' *'Out of comparison.' *'No similar or like.' *'Uniqu singular being.' *'Create and control the universe alone.' *'Immortal , Immutable , and Infinite.' Akhnaten refuses Pluralism 'AkenAten's Monotheism' 'Akhnaten believed in One God who was self-produced, self-existent, immortal, invisible, eternal,almighty. This One God was never actually represented.Since there cannot be more than one being who possesses supreme Dominion all overthings, he refused the trinity of Amen, Mut and Khensu.' 'AkenAten's believe' 'The essence of God Aten is One not only in kind but also in number. It can not in anyway contain a plurality of persons, since an individual person is nothing else than an individual intelligent essence. Far from being a primitive, polytheistic form, this is the highest expression of monotheistic mysticism.' The previous name of Akhenaten was Amen hotep (Amen satisfied) throughout nine years of his reign . In essence his doctrine rejected the universal concept of idolatry. He taught that the graven images in which Egyptian gods revealed themselves had been invented by man and made by the skill of artisans. He proclaimed a new god, unique, mysterious, whose forms could not be known and which were not fashioned by human hands.